


Take what I give you (no matter how hard)

by Loukreswag



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander and Thomas are bottoms, All tags before are mentioned, Collars and armbands, Dom/sub, Foursome, George and Lafayette are tops, George gets pissed, God save Thomas' ass, Laf does too, Lost possessions, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nicknames, Overstimulation, Poly, Punishment, Restraints, Sex Toys, Unnegotiable punishments, Vibrators, and alex's, no safe words, small spaces, stuffed animals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loukreswag/pseuds/Loukreswag
Summary: Thomas thought it was a good idea, he really did





	1. Whoops

**Author's Note:**

> Most to the tags are ideas I had in class

Washington walked in Alexander's office and was greeted to the sight of Alexander whining and squirming in his seat with Thomas across the room looking worried. Alexander was tied to the chair by his wrists and ankles, hips thrusting into the air. His brown eyes shut and eyelashes wet with tears. His soft pink lips parted, weak and desperate whines broke past them. "Thomas, You promised. Please stop." Alexander whined, a soft moan slipping out close after. Thomas swallowed and opened his mouth to reply when he turns his head and spots Washington, fighting back a grimace when he sees the man frowning. 

"Hey, it's alright. Daddy's here for you. He'll help." George lifted an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Help with what?" He asked walking over to Alexander and gripping the suffering man's shoulders, eliciting a loud moan. Thomas shook his head and bit his lip. Alex sniffled and tried to stop his spasming hips. "Tommy put a vibrator in me earlier. Put it on high, tied me down to this chair and fuck-" Alexander's entire body jerked forward and a pained cry fell from his lips. George looked down at him then glared at Thomas. "Baby boy-" Thomas ran over to the two of them with a pleading face and his voice to match. "I told him I was going to come back and take it out but I lost the remote during my lunch, and I tied the knots too tight and now he's really sensitive. Please don't punish me." He begged, tugging on Alex's restraints, proving they were too tight. George eyed him up and down before turning back to the Alexander.

"Kitten?" He addressed, running his fingers through Alexander's hair. Alexander cried and choked out a response. "Yes, Daddy?" George moved in front of him and kneeled down. The man was absolutely wrecked. Tears flowing free, face red and bloody lips from him biting them. "How many times?" He made sure not to touch and hurt his small kitten. "A-about twelve. It h-hurts so b-bad." George snaps his head towards Thomas. "Twelve?! How long has he been in here like this?!" The fellow Virginian flinched and shrunk behind the chair. "The entire day." He murmured. He's done this before and he was punished to the point he couldn't even move an inch without being brought to tears. He was terrified at the thought of how bad it was going to be this time. George took a deep breath before standing up. "How the hell did you even lose the goddamn remote, Thomas?" Yeah, his ass was in for one hell of a beating when they got home. "Well, I went out for lunch with Madison and-" He was cut off with a scream from Alexander. George's face fell at the sound. "..... thirteen..." He looked at Thomas and pointed towards the door. "Go find the remote to stop the plug while I try and loosen up the knots."

Thomas nodded and ran out of the office. George went to yank at the restraints. Where did they even get these, wait, are these his ties? Oh, Thomas is so screwed. Alexander is squirming so much and it makes it harder for George. He can't really blame him, sitting here all day suffering and being oversensitive, that and not being able to stop it would drive anyone mad. "Shhhh, Kitten. Daddy's here. I got you." He kissed Alexander's cheek and manages to untie the tie on Alexander's wrist and there's an angry bruise there. Shit. Thomas comes in with scissors instead of the remote and George snatches them. He hurries and cuts all the ties off and Alexander falls out of the chair and onto the floor. The other submissive gets on his knees and yanks down Alexander's pants so he can help their lover.

He pulls out the vibrator slow so he won't hurt kitten more than he already has. He throws it off in a random direction, not worried or caring for the janitor. Alexander starts crying in relief, ass throbbing. Thomas yelps as he feels George grab a fistful of his hair and lift him to his feet. Thomas whines and looks George in the eyes. George pulls him to the couch in the corner of the office and forces him on his knees at the end of it. He goes back and picks up Alexander and lays him down, stomach against the cushions. George moves to stand by Alexander's head.

"Thomas, Is there something you want to say to Alexander?" George asks but Thomas recognizes it as a demand. Thomas scoots closer and looks Alexander int the eyes. "Alex, baby, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to do this to you. I really was going to turn it off but I lost the remote and I don't like hurting you like that. I love you so much please, I'm sorry. I'm so terribly sorry." Thomas has his own tears falling his face and he grabs the edge of the couch cushion. He feels his heart break when Alexander smiles weak and lifts a hand and drops it on his head, the exact spot where George pulled it.

"I forgive you, Tommy. I love you too." He says, voice dry and cracking. They both jump, well, Alexander's eyes widened, when George takes a step forward. "I don't." He growls. "Haven't I told you not to do this again, especially at work?" He grabs Thomas' wrist and his eyes bore into the frightened males'. Thomas nods and fights against the urge to pull away.

Thomas trembled as George pulled out and stood up. George throws away the condom and pulls the cock ring off of Thomas. Thomas comes with a broken cry and tries to move but can't. His body is too tired to even wipe the tears away. Alex is staring at him with sad eyes. He knows George was mad but not this mad. Alex feels George pick him up and hears the door opening. "Lafayette." Thomas' and Alex' eyes open wide and they stare at each other. He's getting Papa. Shit is really about to go down. Lafayette peeks his head out of his office and sees George holding Alex. He immediately grows worried and runs over.

"Aww my Petit Lion, what happened?" He touched Alex's head and started checking his body. George shook his head and passed Alex to Lafayette, the latter shifting his hold on the small man. Alex winced and instantly regretted it. Lafayette's face grew dark. "Alexander." George moved out of the doorway and pointed down to the curled up and come covered Thomas. "Baby boy shoved a vibrator in him and then lost the remote on his break with Madison." Thomas whimpered when Lafayette's gaze shot over to him, expression unreadable but easily read at the same time. Pure, unadultered rage. "I'll put Alexander in the car and wait for you for you two." He says to George without removing his eyes from Thomas. He could still hear the vibrator. "Thomas?" Thomas whined. "Good, you're still conscious. George, find the vibrator and stick it in him. We'll leave it in for the rest of the day." Thomas twitched and sobbed. George nodded and handed Lafayette the keys. The Frenchman walks away and heads to the car. George turned around and walked past his body. He hears George grumble and sees his feet out of the corner of his eye.

George steps and squats over him. He lifts up Thomas' legs, placing them over his shoulders and waving the black vibrator in Thomas' face before putting it against Thomas' abused entrance. He lets out a soft 'please' hoping George would have mercy. He wouldn't. George shoved the vibrator into Thomas and sighs when Thomas screams. George redresses him and picks him up, carrying him down to the car where Lafayette and Alexander were waiting.

 


	2. Dammit Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas says something he wasn't supposed to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this isn't the second part of chapter one (please don't hate me ;-;)

George walked into the room expecting to see his baby boys stretched, ready, and wanting for his cock like they do every Saturday. Instead, Thomas is on one side of the room glaring at the wall with Alexander on the other, crying. George flinched when he felt a hand slip onto his shoulder. He turned around to see a grim looking Lafayette. The Frenchman jerked his head out the room towards the living room, keeping his voice low as if he didn't want the other two to hear. "Come on. He and George walked out of the room and sat down on the couch.

The older gentleman pointed to the room and wiggled his finger back and forth, gesturing to the two still in there. "So, uhh, what's going on in there?" He asked, voice low lest they here him and he accidentally make things worse. Lafayette sighed and glanced at the door, crossing his arms. "While we were driving home, Lexi and Tommy were in the back discussing something under their voices when suddenly Thomas blows up at Alexander. Alexander had tried to calm him down as to not distract me. Of course that only worked for a short time until stomach got loud again." George blinked. "Stomach?" He asked. When had stomachs come into this? Lafayette snapped his fingers and tapped his foot a few times. "Sorry, I meant Thomas. We haven't eaten at all today except breakfast. Anyway, Lexi started getting upset and yelled back then Thomas said something he really shouldn't have. That's why Lexi is crying and Tommy is angry. I tried to settle the situation but they refuse to talk to each other." He explained, gnawing on his bottom lip. George nodded and pulled off his jacket, laying it over his lap. "What did Thomas say?" Lafayette glanced back at the door and leaned over to whisper into his lover's ear. "He brought up Alexander's parents."

That took the older Virginian for a spin. Thomas knew better than all of them than to bring up the Caribbean's parents considering his own parental issues. "What?" The Frenchman nodded and took the jacket off of George's lap and put it on, climbing on the man's lap and wrapping his arms around his neck. "Oui. Very meanly too. He said, and I quote, 'This is most likely the reason your father left you and your mother on that filthy island' and 'She probably died because she was sick of your loudmouth'." Now, George wasn't really big on punishment (That's a damn lie), but when people crossed a line, he didn't oppose to kicking them back across it. The man kissed Lafayette on the lips and slid the foreigner off his lap and stood up. He walked back into the bed room and the door was closed shut with a loud click.

Lafayette sat on his haunches on the white sofa and waited. Soon, loud voices came from the room and a scream. The French native got off the couch and took long, quick strides to the locked door when it opened and a small body ran out. The mass crashed into Lafayette, knocking them both to the ground. He immediately recognized the person as Alexander pulled him into a hug, ignoring how the door was slammed shut and locked again. Alexander cried into his shoulder and Lafayette lifted him up, carrying him to the couch. The Caribbean choked out small 'thank you's and 'please's. The Frenchman understood what he wanted and presses his lips to the other's. Alexander kissed back with eagerness and held onto his Papa like a lifeline. Lafayette would've enjoyed the kiss more if he didn't feel the wetness on his Kitten's cheeks. He slipped a hand into his boy's hair and didn't miss the flinch. He pulled away and saw Alexander looking down, a look of shame on his face. "Mon Cher, what's wrong?" He asked, hand sliding down to his baby's wrist. The voices in the bedroom grew louder once more and Lafayette had a hunch. His kitten moved closer and wrapped his arms around the man's waist. "I don't want you to love me right now. I just want you to _love_ me. Soft." The Frenchman nodded in understanding and settled for soft. He wrapped his arms around Alexander and pulled him into his lap, laying down on his back with the the Caribbean on top. He used his foot to knock the remote off the glass table and used his toes to scoot it closer. Alexander reached down and picked it up, turning on the TV. Lafayette let him pick the channel and did not regret it when he saw his lover picked the best selection there could ever be on the screen. Beauty and The Beast. This was the first movie he and his kitten watched together. George and Thomas were in a business trip when a bad rainstorm came through. Alexander began to panic both because he was worried about their lovers and themselves. He was such a mess Lafayette had to drug him to calm him down. The Frenchman offered to make some popcorn, pour some soda, and they could watch a movie. He hadn't expected Alexander to be the Disney type but he was, and he picked Beauty and the Beast because 1) Lafayette was french so apparently he was being somewhat of a smartass, and 2) He genuinely loved Disney and musicals. The thing is, the version they were and are now watching, was in French. Lafayette looked up at his kitten with a smile on his face and saw Alexander had a smug expression, eyes still on the screen. They ignored the yelling and every time the volume got louder in the bedroom, they turned up the volume on television. By the time Something There began, the door creaked open and a very calm George walked out. They paused the movie and sat up, Lafayette with his arms around his middle and hands fiddling with his lap and Alexander biting his lip anxiously.

"How's Tommy?"

Alexander looked worried and shifted so he could see past George and into the bedroom. The virginian smiled and kissed his cheek. "Come. He wants to talk to you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you guys like the second part of chapter one or no?

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: poofpoofmagoo  
> Wattpad: PimpDaddyAlex


End file.
